


Untitled Eduardo Snippet 2

by kellifer_fic



Series: tree house [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Domestication, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo is totally grounded</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Eduardo Snippet 2

"Kinky. You know I'll try anything once."

Phil just blinks at Clint for a moment before he rolls his eyes and shakes the collar he's holding in his hand. "It's not for you."

"Spoilsport."

"It's for Eduardo."

The little Dalek in question pauses in poking at Phil's shoes to look up at him, or at least wave his suction cup arm in Phil's direction. Then he turns and waggles the arm at Clint in turn who shrugs. "I don't know either buddy."

"It's come to our attention that Eduardo has been... venturing out on his own," Phil says and the Dalek zips around to behind Clint's shoulder, only the rounded top of his head visible. 

"He's an independant Dalek," Clint says. "Plus I think he has a bit of a crush on Mrs. Harrison's leaf blower down the hill."

"He's a threat to national security."

"How exactly?" Clint snorts.

"Do I have to remind you that he took control of a rogue squadran of hostile UAVs-"

"We _wanted_ him to do that!"

"And only in the last few weeks he has been able to recruit the doom-bots that you captured. Our R&D people have heard the bots saying, _Eduardo's word is law_."

"The only word he can say is exterminate," Clint says, then pulls a face, possibly realizing that doom-bots having just that one word as their law isn't exactly ideal. "How'd he come into contact with the doom-bots anyway?"

"Exactly what we were wondering," Phil says. "From security feeds, it looks like he's been following you into headquarters."

"Following me?"

"He's surprisingly stealthy. He's also been taking after you in his use of the air duct system."

Clint swivels, gets hands on Eduardo and brings him around so the Dalek is hovering in front of him. "Are you worried about me buddy, is that it?"

"Exterminate!" Eduardo chirps.

"As sweet as that is," Phil says, trying to ignore the way Clint's smile has gone indulgent and goofy, "It remains that once he's in headquarters he tends to get... distracted and start looking for... friends."

"So what's your plan?" Clint asks, eyeing the collar dubiously.

"It's a modified boundary collar," Phil says, offering it to Clint. "The mansion will be his perimeter. He'll be shut down if he tries to venture past Tony's property line."

"No!" Clint immediately snaps, curling Eduardo into the protective curve of his body. 

"He'll be fine as soon as he's back inside the perimeter. There's a locator in the collar so we'll be able to find wherever he's dropped-"

"Dropped? What if he drops from the _tree house_?"

"The tree house is inside the perimeter. He's been smacked by the Hulk into a wall and shaken it off. I'm sure he can survive a little spill."

"How about I just tell him to stay put?"

"You think a Tony Stark designed AI won't be contrary?" Phil asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"He does have a point, Sir," JUNIOR, the JARVIS for the treehouse pipes up.

Clint scowls.


End file.
